


How To Disapparate Completely (In Three Easy Steps)

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Series: Evitar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-10
Updated: 2003-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't happening. I'm not here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Disapparate Completely (In Three Easy Steps)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a Radiohead song, but I didn't know that when I started writing this based on Beth's throwaway observation that "there should be a Harry-centric story entitled 'How to Disapparate Completely."  
> This is something of a prequel/companion piece to [Evitar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142475), which comes chronologically after this, but should really be read first.  
> Thanks to Melynda for the last minute beta job.

### Step One: How To Begin

 _The first thing you need is a reason, or perhaps an excuse. Without a good reason—that is, a reason that is compelling to you, if not necessarily to others—you will not succeed. Many people think they have a good reason, but don't really believe in it themselves, which is why they fail._

Years from now Harry will joke about writing his memoirs, and he will mostly believe he's joking. By then he can blame time and old age; but right now he cannot blame anything for the fact that he can't remember how he defeated Voldemort.

 _Story of my life,_ he thinks. _I bet Malfoy will love that._ Harry never tells him. He never tells Draco, never tells anyone, about the blank in his memory. It isn't a black hole, which is at least _there_ , undeniably so, in fact. Even a black hole is a presence of something. In Harry's memory, the fight is an absence of anything.

The first time he wakes up afterwards is when they're taking him to St Mungos. He remembers that quite clearly, and he remembers that in that moment he did remember.

The second time he wakes up he's aware of the clean, white, starched sheets, and of the three of them having a furiously whispered conversation in the corner of the room. His first thought is: "What happened?" and the first thing he hears is: "Are you well enough to make a speech?" Apparently, whatever happened isn't quite over yet, and by the time they can no longer find a way for him to make himself useful, he has already forgotten.

Ron and Hermione don't press the issue after Harry's first few refusals to discuss the subject, and Harry isn't sure if he's grateful or not. Draco sometimes looks like he suspects something, but he never asks. Everyone else does; the people ask, the journalists ask, and it only takes a month or two for his silence on the subject to become part of the Legend of the Boy Who Lived.

When Ron marries Hermione, Harry stands up as his best man, and for a few hours everything is exactly how it should be. The next day, however, the Prophet is filled with letters to the editor, calling Ron a home wrecker and a traitor for "stealing Harry Potter's Girl". Draco finds the whole thing hilarious, but Harry doesn't think it's quite that funny.

### Step Two: Preparation is Essential

 _A common mistake, which causes many beginners to fail and give up altogether, is to want to go too fast. Both you and those around you need some build-up. If you don't prepare yourself sufficiently you will not be able to truly cut all ties. If you don't prepare others sufficiently they will move heaven and earth to find you. They will most likely succeed. The key is therefore to stop them from trying too hard._

Harry only sees Hermione a handful of times after their wedding, and Ron not much more than that.

"I'm just giving them some space," he tells Draco, who is the only one he's not yet managed to drive away. Draco never was very good at taking hints. "They're newlyweds. They don't need me getting in their way." He considers the subject to be closed.

* * *

  


The only vacation Harry's ever been on was when he was eleven and the Dursleys took him to Cokeworth, and later the shack on the rock masquerading as an island. It isn't an experience he particularly wants to repeat, not unless he's guaranteed, in writing, that Hagrid will show up like an extra large knight in not quite shining armour. Still, people keep telling him how pale he looks, so maybe he should go find a place to sit in the sun for a while.

At first it's just a vague fantasy; another way for him to escape into his own head when people want him to be their hero and all he wants to be is alone. He gets some travel books from the Muggle library, because he wants more mental images, and learns that the world outside of Britain is actually quite nice. After a while, he takes to muttering things like "I hear Tibet is nice this time of year" when he's stressed.

When he finally does pack, it's on a whim, and even he doesn't know if he's actually serious until he tells Draco, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

### Step Three: Don't Get Caught

 _Break with your former life completely. Don't contact anyone you know. Stay away from anyone who might possibly know anyone you know. Leave no traces, unless you _want_ to get caught._

After seven Cuban summers, Harry will no longer be pale. His skin will be tanned, which will only enhance the lines and wrinkles around his mouth and across his forehead. His scar will be almost invisible, and even his hair will be more dark brown than black. He will speak Spanish fluently, and teaching the local children English will be the only reason he still remembers how to speak it.

The days will blend into one another, and his thirtieth birthday will pass without notice. He will work in the field, read when he has the time, and try to ignore the occasional urges to write home.

 _Dear Ron and Hermione,_

 _Sorry about not writing for so long. I've been busy. Don't worry about me, though, I'm fine._

 _Love,  
Harry_

No, maybe not. _Maybe I'll go back after the harvest,_ he'll think, and he'll think that every summer for seven years. He will intend to go back, because he'll know he can't stay. It would become too noticeable that he'll be more than just "well-preserved". He will know this, but he'll not acknowledge it, so it will still come as a shock when he'll see a familiar head of blonde hair, almost silver from the sun and the dust.

The first thing he will say will be, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish." It will be the most banal thing he could say, especially given the situation, and as such, it will also be the best thing he could say.


End file.
